Ameagari
by snow-maiden13
Summary: Takumi's friends each got a special someone. But why does he has none? Is it because he's just a shy type? Will he ever find his true love or... will he fail all over again? Read and you'll know why!


_My First Initial D Fiction Inspired By the Live Action Movie and a TRUE to LIFE story..._

**AMEAGARI**

- _After the rain, there comes the sun... -_

**Disclaimer: _READ THIS AND ANALYZE!_**

**_I do not own INITIAL D. Since this would be my 1st fic for INITIAL D, do not blame if the plot is not as good as you expect. NO FLAMES, please! _**

_**I dedicate this fic to my bro, JKP. Dakedo, this is BASED on his life story... hehehe**_

**-----------------------------**

**CHAPTER ONE: **'Someone' Special

**-----------------------------**

It's 4 PM again and the dismissal time for High. Everyone went to their lockers, happily chatting...

"Ne, Ryousuke and Mako-chan are now together? How cool!"

"Yeah, I heard that Mako-chan said her sweet 'Yes' reply to him after 3 months of courtship!"

"Three months??? Isn't that too harsh for a cute guy like him?"

"Nah, that's out of the question, my friend! No cute guy deserves special treatment." Mako said to them. "Remember that."

"Hey, Takumi! Why are you not replying to us?" Itsuki asked, facing him. "Ne? Earth calling Fujiwara Takumi!!!"

"Nani?" the chestnut haired boy said, looking at everyone.

"Ano... we were just talking about Mako-chan and Ryousuke." Keisuke said. "Were you paying attention???"

"Oh, sou ka. Good for them. Really..." he replied. "Congrats, Mako-chan."

"You don't seem happy enough!" Keisuke said, giggling. "Is it because you still don't have 'someone'?"

"'Someone'?" Takumi echoed.

"He means a girlfriend, idiot!" Itsuki exclaimed. "Of course how will this slow poke find one? Is he even trying?"

Mako laughed. "Nah Itsuki-kun, don't be to harsh on him. Don't mind him, Takumi!"

"As usual, Takumi-kun's knight in shining armor!" Itsuki teased her. "Haha!"

"Shut up, dork!" she hit him with her fist.

"Hehe. That hurts." Keisuke said. "Ne, Mako-chan, let's go now. Let's leave those two behind."

"Yeah right. Ja mata, Takumi to Itsuki!" she waved her hands.

"Ja!" Takumi replied, gazing at Itsuki. "I told you not to mess with her."

"Is that why you're so kind to her?"

"Iie, she's a kind person, you only got to know her better." Takumi said. "Let's go."

"Hai, hai... Youch!"

Takumi just wondered to himself.

_Do I really need someone? Dame, I'm just over thinking that possibility. But... Mako-chan's happy, even Keisuke... how about me and Itsuki? Hmn..._

"Ne, Takumi! What are you thinking about?"

"Iie, don't think of me. Let's go, I said it a while ago."

"You weren't moving, man."

"Oh, gomen..."

**-----------------------------**

"Ne! Mako!" girls called to her. "Konnichiwa! I heard about you and Ryou!"

Mako blushed. "Really?" she said, walking quickly. "Oh yeah."

She tried her best to avoid every question thy ask.

"Oh well, my brother's really the school heartthrob, isn't he? The games master and a math wizard. He's awfully gorgeous too! What else can you not find in him?" Keisuke said. "Stop avoiding them, sis!" Keisuke tapped her shoulder really hard.

"Owww..." Mako said. "I wasn't avoiding!"

"Yes you were," it was Ryousuke, standing behind them. "Ne, Kei, I'll take her home."

"Where home? Our home?"

"Baka!" Mako exclaimed, hitting Keisuke harder than what he did. "Ikimasho ka, Ryou-kun?"

"Hai, my hime-sama."

"Hime-sama to hime-sama!" Keisuke said. "How schweeet!"

They giggled. "Stop wasting your time and go to Kyoko. She's mad already."

"Oh my! Got to go! Ja ne!"

The couple went hand in hand together. From a distance, Takumi was gazing at them.

"Ne, Takumi, what are you staring at? The hottest couple?" Itsuki asked. "May I ask you what do you want in a girl?"

"Me?" he asked. "I think... someone kind, who accepts me for who I am, someone who cares and is always there for me..."

"Someone just like Mako-chan, right? Like a little sister I guess!" Itsuki said.

"Nah,"

"You mentioned it clearly. No one would be like that kind if it's not a relative or a close friend like Mako-chan."

"I think there's someone." Takumi blurted out. He cupped his mouth.

"Hontou??? Dare? Dare?? Tell me! You have a crush???" Itsuki kept on asking.

"Never mind, nothing at all!"

"Hey! Chotto matte, Tak!" Itsuki ran after his friend who dashed away while he wasn't paying attention. "Chotto matte kudasai!!!"

**----------------------------**

"HEEEEY!" Itsuki kept bugging him in the gas station. "Hello? Who is she?"

"I'm not telling you, loudmouth."

"Wha! Who am I, your dog? I am just your best friend!"

"No way, Mako-chan's way better than you are!" Takumi said, leaving him alone.

"I haven't seen you hang out with a gal before,"

"Don't think of it again."

"No way, this is too controversial!"

They heard a car horn. It's the Takahashi brothers.

"Yo!" Keisuke greeted. "What's up there, you guys?"

"The lucky guys," Itsuki said. "I think what we lack is money coz you rich kids have girls on your side!"

Mako was somewhat angry. "It's not it, Itsuki-kun! Kyoko and I are just amazing. Ne?"

Kyoko giggled. "Mako-neechan is right!"

Ryousuke smiled. "What's up with you two? Haven't got a girl?"

"Oh my, guess what I've learned from our dear friend Tak." Itsuki announced.

"Ne! stop it!" Takumi protested. "I said stop!"

"Nani????" everyone chorused.

Itsuki grinned. "HE HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!"

"WHAT?????????????????????"

Everyone's JAW dropped to the ground...

**-----------------------------**

**To be continued**


End file.
